


Domesticity

by dollfoot



Series: Soulmate AU [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bureaucrat Karma, Daddy Karma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mommy Nagisa, Mpreg, Omega Nagisa, Pet Names, Teacher Nagisa, They are married and have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Basically following Nagisa's life as a mother and wife.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> It's domestic. Very. Just to clarify, Nagisa made dinner everyday so of course there would be a lot of scene where dinner happens. Nagisa is still working, but we don't really see much about that because I just want to see Nagisa and Karma being domestic, and adding complexities to their life is going to make this fic longer than I would want to invest myself in. I just want this fic to be finished, I therefore justify the reduction of Nagisa's busy life as a working mom to focus on the part where he's taking care of his child and husband (which is already pretty busy, I guess).
> 
> Late for disclaimer, but better late than never: Karma and Nagisa are never mine.
> 
> Unbetaed.

"Mommy, Tooru's tummy gurrrl."  
  
Nagisa was just examining some of loose carrots as Tooru tugged his sleeve. Nagisa turned to his child, "I'm sorry, what is it, sweetie? What happened to your tummy?" Already a year and a half, the little red-head was a splitting image of Karma with a slight darker hair. His eyes are dark blue, very much alike Nagisa's mother. He was not at all shy--a trait that is definitely come from his father--he was expressive; but pretty much well-mannered and polite. Nagisa was sure those are definitely his teachings.  
  
"Guhhrrll" Tooru made a face while making rubbing motion in front of his belly. Oh.  
  
"Ah, your tummy growled? Tooru is hungry, then?"  
  
Tooru nodded eagerly with a serious expression, "Mmhmm! Hungryy!"  
  
Tooru was seated his stroller facing him, positioned just right beside Nagisa who had a basket in hand. Today was Saturday and they were in the supermarket, shopping groceries for the week.  
  
Nagisa glanced at his watch, it's 1.13 pm. He supposed it was already Tooru's meal time. He took more time than usual... he would usually finished his grocery lists around this time but there were discounts in poultry section that he paused in thought whether he should buy some or not (he did).  
  
"Mommyyyy," Tooru wailed, catching Nagisa's attention again. 'Right'  
  
"Ok sweetheart, a moment, yeah?" Nagisa put down the basket he was holding to open the bag that he had with him. He pulled out some baby biscuits that he saved for times Tooru wanted snacks--he should have brought sliced fruit for Tooru before shopping… he'll remember that next time--and give one to Tooru. "Tooru will eat biscuit first, later we eat together at home, alright?"  
  
"Biscuit!" Tooru leaned to grabbed the biscuit out of Nagisa's hand and nibbled as soon as he got it.  
  
Nagisa chuckled, "Yes. Biscuit. Tooru loves biscuit, isn't he?"  
  
Nagisa's question made Tooru paused his nibbling, "Love?" he looked thoughtful for a second, "Love Mommy!"  
  
Nagisa's heart melted. He bend down to the stroller and kissed Tooru's chubby cheek, full as he tried to chew his biscuit "Mmm Mommy loves Tooru as well." He smooched the other one. "Soooo much."  
  
Tooru laughed but he squirmed as he tried to bite some more. Nagisa smiled to him as he continue choosing the loose carrots and moved to another aisle. He pushed the stroller and hold the basket with his other hand.  
  
Nagisa's phone beeped. A call.  
  
Nagisa put down the jar of honey to the basket and balanced the basket in his arm after, his hand tried to get his phone on his coat pocket.  
  
**Akabane Karma** was on the screen. Yeah, Nagisa never really changed the contact information since he first had it 3 years ago.  
  
Nagisa immediately took the call, _"Yes dear?"_  
  
_"Hi babe. You still out?"_  
  
_"Yes, almost done but not quite… I should be finished in ten minutes and we'll go home--"_ Tooru noticed his mommy on the phone and immediately perked up. "Daddy? Daddy!!" Tooru clutched Nagisa's coat to ask for his phone. His half-eaten biscuit fell on his lap. Nagisa rarely ever received a call from anyone aside from his husband when Tooru was in vicinity. This made Tooru always asked for his phone every time he got a call, assuming that it was his daddy. Which was almost always true.  
  
Nagisa gently released Toru's hand from his coat, "Mm, not yet, sweetheart." He turned to his phone again, _"--sorry, that was Tooru, so what is it?"_  
  
_"I'm off early and already on my way home now, I could pick you guys up."_ Karma worked half days on Saturday and usually finished after Nagisa's done with grocery shopping. Nagisa was quite happy now that he was slower than usual.  
  
_"That's lovely, we'll wait for you then--wait a minute. Karma,"_ Karma could hear Nagisa's tone lowered. Uh, oh. He was about to get scolded, _"You shouldn't call while driving!"_  
  
He knew his wife too well, _"Sorry,"_ (no he's not) _"but rest assured, babe, with my skills I can drive while juggling, let alone handling a call."_  
  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, _"Just be careful, will you?"_ Tooru whined, Nagisa considered his options, _"Focus on driving. We'll be waiting. Love you."_  
  
_"Love you too"_  
  
Nagisa cut the call. Tooru looked dejected. He frowned. "No Daddy?"  
  
Nagisa stooped down to Tooru's level. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Daddy was driving, so he couldn't talk to Tooru." Tooru frowned deepened. He pouted. Nagisa brushed Tooru's hair softly, "But Daddy will be here to pick us up, so we can meet him soon."  
  
"Pikushup?"  
  
"Pick us up. That means Daddy will be here and we will go home together."  
  
"Daddy will be heere?"  
  
"Mmhmm. So don't be mad, alright?" Nagisa poked his cheek playfully. Tooru seemed calm down after, so Nagisa continued shopping.

* * *

  
The supermarket was only a 15 minutes walk from home, so the drive would be short. Nevertheless, Tooru was excited when his daddy come and took him out of the stroller while mommy paid in the cashier.  
  
"How was Daddy's little boy doing, hm? Has Tooru been good with Mommy?" Karma smooched Tooru's little fingers. Tooru giggled.  
  
"Tooru been good!"  
  
"Yes, Tooru is a good boy, isn't he?" Nagisa chipped in as he finished paying. Karma put Tooru in one of his arms and took the grocery bags from Nagisa's hand with the other. Nagisa kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Karma laughed. "Nothing I wouldn't do for you, baby."  
  
Nagisa pushed the stroller as they walked to the parking lot. After folding the stroller, putting it with the bags in the trunk and seating Tooru down in the child seat, Karma went to the driver seat and put his seat belt.  
  
"Shall we go around for some time first or go straight home?" Tooru loved seeing moving scenery from the car window, so on a short trip like this Karma usually took a longer route on purpose.  
  
"Let's just go straight home, Tooru was already hungry. Aren't you hungry as well?"  
  
"Guilty as charge. Alright," He looked at the rear view mirror to see Toru playing with the soft tissue holder in the back of his seat. Seeing that his little baby strapped securely on his seat--just in case, won't hurt double checking everything for his precious, Karma started driving.

* * *

  
"Oops--Tooru, no playing with food. Ah," Nagisa held the spoon with Tooru's hand on it, helping Tooru scooping some of his meal. Toru put it to his mouth by himself. "Good. Now do it yourself." Tooru chewed his food for quite some time. Nagisa ate his own lunch while waiting. After he was done, he mimicked the scooping that Nagisa showed him.  
  
"Lovely. Tooru is really smart." Nagisa praised. Tooru laughed at the praise, spilling some food out of his mouth in the process. "Uh oh, careful sweetie,"  
  
Karma put on a mild smile on his face. He never got tired of these domestic exchanges. Children grew up so quickly--he could remember like it was just yesterday when Tooru was just a small little baby drinking Nagisa's milk. To be fair, Nagisa had just started to wean Tooru just a few months ago, so Nagisa still breastfed on and off from then on. But still, seeing his little boy getting hold of doing things so quickly made him warm with pride.  
  
"Karma dear, could you please take care of the dishes? Tooru will take a while so might as well washed these ones first."  
  
"Sure," Karma got up and took the dirty dishes on one hand, stooped down kiss on top of Tooru's head on the way.  
  
Tooru scooped some more food a few times and then decided he didn't want to eat anymore. "Mommy… wanna play." He still had his grip on the spoon, but instead on top of his bowl, it was on the side of it. "Food ish finish."  
  
Nagisa contemplated, "Tooru hasn't finished his food yet…" There is not much in the bowl anymore, "We will play after Tooru eat two more spoons, alright?" Toru made a face. Nagisa took the spoon out of his hand and scooped a big chunk of food. "Two more, ahh?"  
  
Tooru looked at the spoon and then at Nagisa. He opened his mouth and Nagisa readily fed him. Tooru chewed reluctantly but when Nagisa praised him again, he looked considerably docile.  
  
"One more spoon," Nagisa tried to put the rest of the food in the bowl into the spoon, "Aah…"  
  
With his last spoon eaten, Tooru had made a point of trying to get out of his chair and play. Nagisa took him out of the chair and put him on the sofa with Karma, who had finished washing the dishes and currently watching the TV. "Oh, Daddy's little hero had made an entrance, what game shall we play, My Lord?" Karma moved tomake a grabby hand on Tooru. Nagisa smiled, went back to the dining table to gather the remaining dishes and proceeded to wash them.

* * *

  
There was a sharp cry.  
  
"Wa--aaaah!"  
  
"Oops,"  
  
Nagisa turned immediately from the dryer when he heard the exchange between his son and husband, he shouted so it can be heard from the living room "Darling? Is everything alright?"  
  
The soft wail died down right after, and he heard Karma shouted "All ok, babe, we're just playing!"  
  
Nagisa huffed, Karma loved to teased Tooru a little too much sometimes. There are not once or twice when Karma was the one who deliberately made Toru cry. He will go check up on them right after he finished with the dishes.  
  
When he went back to the living room, he found Tooru giggled as Karma blew raspberries on his belly. One of Karma's hand was hugging Tooru's side as he kisses it loudly, while another squeezing Tooru's bare foot. Nagisa could see Tooru's favorite soft toy was thrown somewhere under the coffee table with one of Tooru's socks.  
  
Tooru was the first to notice Nagisa's presence. Still laughing, he tried wiggling out of Karma's hold as he throw his hand towards Nagisa's direction, "Mommy!!"  
  
Karma didn't let go--instead he scooped Tooru in his hand fully to playfully throw him in the air towards Nagisa--only to capture him in his embrace again. Tooru laughed some more.  
  
Karma grinned at Nagisa to which Nagisa answered with a soft smile and an open arms. Karma dutifully put Tooru on it.  
  
"Time for nap already?"  
  
Nagisa smiled, "Does Daddy want to tuck Tooru to bed this time?"  
  
Karma only moved to give a kiss on Tooru's forehead, "Nope, I'll do it tonight as usual. Right now I need to see more of this Ping-pong Tree Sponge." He motioned to the TV. Nagisa chuckled.

* * *

  
Tooru's room was dominated with a soft blue color, decorated with animals and robot pictures. There was a bed with rails around it, a box of toys, cupboard with more toys and picture books and soft carpet for play time.  
  
"Nap time?"  
  
"That's right, sweetie. It's nap time."  
  
Tooru wiggled in Nagisa's arms but Nagisa didn't give in, "Tooru wanna play still…"  
  
"Tooru will play again later, alright?" Nagisa kisses his head and strolled to the bed. He put Tooru down but Tooru gripped the fabric of his blouse. He could see the pout on Tooru's face.  
  
Nagisa calmly took the hands to take it off his blouse and laid down with Tooru. "If Tooru does not sleep now, Tooru will get very tired later. Tooru will have to skip dinner, then Tooru will be hungry at night. Mommy and Daddy don't want that to happen, so Tooru will be good and sleep, yeah?"  
  
Tooru snuggled on his chest. "Tooru sh not sleepy."  
  
Nagisa smiled to Tooru's hair. "It's okay. Mommy will be here until Tooru's asleep."  
  
Tooru then babbled about the robots on the wall, and the hamsters in the day care. Nagisa hummed in attention, stroking Tooru's hair and cheek as he listened. It was not even ten minutes when Tooru fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

  
Nagisa looked at the time. Tooru should be awake any moment now, but dinner was far from finished. He turned to Karma as the other typed on his laptop in the dining table. "Darling, could you check up on Tooru if he's awake? And oh, take him to the bath with you too."  
  
Karma answered without looking up, "Sure, baby. Two minutes." Karma put down his glasses and closed his laptop as he motioned to Tooru's room.  
  
Nagisa finished steaming the veggies when Karma and Tooru entered the dining room fresh out of bath. Nagisa let out an "oof!" when he felt his baby hugged his leg, "Mommy!"  
  
"Darling, could you help me with the veggies please?", Nagisa asked as he took Tooru in his arms. Karma only bend down a little to kiss Nagisa's cheek as he moved to take out the vegetables out of the pot and resumed the dinner preparation Nagisa had left from.  
  
"How's bath with Daddy?"  
  
"Bubbles!"  
  
Karma grinned sheepishly when Nagisa frowned at him, "He asked, I couldn't say no. It's been a while so…?"  
  
Nagisa sighed. There was nothing wrong with bubble baths, but bubble baths meant hot water in the tub has to be changed more often. He did not really like the idea of wasting water. "…Just not too much alright? Don't let him get used to it." He turned to Tooru, "Bubbles only for special occasion, ok?"  
  
Tooru smiled widely, "Ok, Mommy!"  
  
"Alright, all done now," Karma had put the food on the table in no time, so Nagisa sat Tooru down on his baby chair. Karma had put Tooru's food on his table as well.  
  
"Thank you, dear." Nagisa tiptoed to kiss Karma's jaw--that was the extent to where his height let him, but no matter.  
  
They started eating, with Nagisa assisting Tooru at times when Karma remembered. "Ah. Right. I almost forgot, I had business trip next week."  
  
Nagisa hummed as he still focused on Tooru, "For how long?"  
  
"Four days,"  
  
Nagisa blinked at that.  
  
"It's been a while since you get out of town for that long." It's actually been a while since Karma has to go out of town and stayed, the last time was almost a year ago. When Karma did have business out of town, he usually tried to get back just right after it's done. Even if it were a three days work, Karma would only spent two nights at the place and go straight back home no matter how late it was.  
  
"Yeah. I'd be busy after too. The inflation rate was higher than expected, everyone's crazy about it."  
  
"Hmm… alright. Do you need to prepare anything for the trip?"  
  
"Nah. I got it. Just wanted you to know about it."  
  
"What's 'thetrip'?" Tooru chirped in. A little drool came out of Tooru's lips. Nagisa wiped the edge of Tooru's lips with his bib.  
  
"It's 'trip', sweetie, and it means Daddy will not be home for a while." Karma explained as he winked, "But only for a little while."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
Nagisa chided softly, "Finish the food first, sweetie. No talking while eating."

* * *

  
After dinner Karma carried Tooru to bed and Nagisa went to take a bath. When Karma got back to their room, Nagisa was drying his hair in the side of the bed.  
  
Karma laid down on the bed while toying with strands of Nagisa's hair from behind. Nagisa smiled, "What story did he asked today?"  
  
"The same. I swear the location of dragon's lair has been burned to my memory."  
  
Nagisa chuckled as Karma continued to play with his hair. That was Tooru's latest favorite story. The previous one was Spotty Snail and he asked that story for two months.  
  
He turned off the hair dryer and after putting it aside, moved to laid in the bed beside Karma.  
  
"We won't be going out tomorrow?"  
  
"I think not. I still need to check the pipes, don't I? The drain of the sink was a little slow, you mentioned."  
  
"Hmm, alright. So stayed at home all day?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good?"  
  
"Sounds good."

* * *

  
It was a lazy Sunday in Akabane household. Other the enjoying the day slowly, mommy cooked with daddy, daddy fixed the pipes with mommy, and baby played with mommy and daddy.  
  
It was a lazy Sunday.  
  
Except for the night, when daddy asked for a three days worth of "play" time before business trip tomorrow.  
  
To which mommy gladly give in.

* * *

  
Nagisa woke up a little slower than usual. He could feel his back a little numb, but it was nothing compared to the last time Karma decided that he wanted a rough play.  
  
He untangled himself from his husband's hold on him and moved to clean himself and then prepare breakfast.  
  
He didn't need to make bento for Karma today, he reminded himself, so just a hearty breakfast.  
  
Tooru was still asleep when Karma left, so when Karma didn't fetch him in day care like usual, Tooru was confused.  
  
"No Daddy today?"  
  
Nagisa smiled as he carried Tooru in his arms, strolling to the car, "Daddy has business trip, so he wouldn't be able to pick Tooru from day care for a while."  
  
"Oh." Tooru mumbled in his hand.  
  
After strapping Tooru in his baby seat, Nagisa drove home.

* * *

  
Tooru didn't take Karma's absence really well. The first two days were alright, he asked for daddy frequently and got a little quieter than usual, but on the third day he started to cry when Karma didn't go back home yet. He wailed and Nagisa then made a video call with Karma, which lessen Tooru's tantrums quite a bit. This made Nagisa worried a bit, since it wouldn't be the only time when Karma's busy.  
  
In the past three years of marriage, Karma had always been busy but he had always managed to spare time for family. There were plenty of times when Karma had to do overtime, though it was never for too many days, and most of those times occurred when Tooru was still a little baby.  
  
This time might be a little different, since Karma had just recently been promoted and there bound to be more responsibilities for him to handle.  
  
Sleeping Tooru shifted in his arms--since yesterday Nagisa decided to just sleep with Tooru in their bed, it's less lonely for both him and Tooru that way--and he leaned down to kissed Tooru's hair gently.

* * *

  
Karma supposed to go home today, but it turned out the meeting would be later than scheduled so chances are he won't be back until late. Tooru was crying again, more persistent than the previous day. Knowing that he couldn't reach Karma that evening (the meeting was postponed until evening, hence why Karma couldn't go home yet), Nagisa tried to console Tooru from missing Karma.  
  
"Uuuhuuu hue… Daddy… Daddy home… Ughuh-hic" Tooru hiccuped in between his tears. Nagisa put him in his arms and patted his back.  
  
"Hush baby… I'm sorry, Daddy couldn't go back today, Tooru be good and wait, ok?"  
  
Tooru muffled a long wail on Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa sang a lullaby softly and patted Tooru's back again. After a while, Nagisa sighed. Tooru was calmer than when he first received the news, but he haven't really stopped crying, although it has been reduced to small whimpers.  
  
After dressing Tooru in his pajamas, Tooru was still writhing, face on the bed, hands clutching at the sheets. Nagisa moved to his baby's side, stroking his back.  
  
"Daddy will be home soon, Tooru shouldn't cry anymore." Nagisa scooped Toru from his position so Tooru would face him. His face red. Nagisa patted his cheeks.  
  
"Mommy miss Daddy too. But Mommy has Tooru to wait for Daddy together, so Mommy isn't sad anymore."    
  
Tooru leaned on his mommy's embrace, still whimpering.  
  
"Mommy's heartbroken when Tooru is like this. Does Tooru not like Mommy's company?" Nagisa asked sadly.  
  
Tooru blinked his eyes slowly. Suddenly the tears formed anew and he cried harder. Nagisa startled, "Oh baby--" Tooru quickly crawled to his mommy's chest and hugged his neck hard.  
  
"NOOO! NOOO!!" Tooru's had a hold on a few strand of his hair and it almost hurt. "MOMMY!! UWAAAAAAA" Nagisa was quite confused, but he continued stroking Tooru's back and hugged him gently. He could hear a mumble.  
  
"--no leave Tooru… Mommy stay… No wanna, Mommy don'go…" Ah… Nagisa made a mistake. He shouldn't have said such thing, he was not suppose to pose his concerns like that. Now Tooru was worried about him too.  
  
"…Mommy is not going anywhere, sweetheart. Mommy's here."  
  
Tooru sniffed. His cries died down as Nagisa carried him. Nagisa walked back and forth and rock his baby until Tooru was calm once more.

* * *

  
"He missed you so much, he cried a lot yesterday…"  
  
"Ah… Was it that bad?" Karma was still stroking Tooru's bangs, while Nagisa fluffed the pillows beside him. Tooru was already asleep when Karma was home. Nagisa was laying down in Tooru's bed when Karma went inside the room.  
  
Nagisa moved to get up from the bed and kissed Karma's lips soundly. He parted before Karma managed to bring his arms to his grasp his nape "It was. I miss you too"  
  
Karma brought their lips together again--deeper, more persistent--and licked Nagisa's lips as they parted, "Miss you too, babe." Karma was about to dive in again before Nagisa stopped him.  
  
"We're not doing anything more than that on Tooru's bed."  
  
Karma let out a lazy smile, "Right."  
  
They were doing more than that on their own bed.

* * *

  
Tooru got used to Karma being busy not long after. At times when Karma worked overtime, he would asked if Daddy will be home or on 'thetrip', and pretty much docile afterwards.  
  
Nagisa smiled at his baby growing up so fast and found himself rewarding Tooru with more bubble baths or giving in to his rare request for milk.  
  
Tooru handling things better, however, did not necessarily mean that Nagisa handled things  splendidly.  
  
Sometimes he wondered when he would stop being lonely when he fell asleep before Karma come to bed beside him.  
  
Like now.

* * *

  
An audit was coming up, so Karma worked over time more often than Nagisa ever remembered.  
  
For that reason, Nagisa would often made two bentos for Karma lately--one for lunch and one for dinner. The first time Karma was handed two bentos on his hand he asked what it was for, and Nagisa only answered with him not wanting Karma to forget eating. Karma kissed him goodbye longer than usual.  
  
When Karma was not working overtime, he brought work home. He often did, even before Tooru was born--it was not uncommon when Nagisa found Karma reading after dinner and before bed, or at times when they were lazing around on the weekend. Lately it took longer than usual, and instead of finding Nagisa reading in bed, Karma would find Nagisa fell asleep already.  
  
Karma sighed.  
  
He was working 80 hours a week and he was exhausted.  
  
He laid down in bed, shifted to spoon Nagisa from behind.  
  
At least sleeping to the calming scent of his beloved helped.

* * *

  
Nagisa blinked himself awake.  
  
He could see the time, it was around 2 a.m.  
  
He shifted to see Karma's side of the bed empty.  
  
Nagisa felt weird lately. He couldn't quite placed it, but he just didn't feel like the usual. He always wondered if this was his inner omega trying to tell things to him--but he had long since stop considering what is omega instinct for him or alpha instinct for Karma: what they feel are theirs as much as what they do are theirs, it does not matter how much "nature" plays part in it…  
  
He rubbed his eyes as he got up. The moment when he was awoken, he just knew he wouldn't be able to fell asleep right away, so he wore his robe and went to the dining room.  
  
Before he arrived, he could see little light was coming from the open door. Karma was there, he knew. He went to the door, looking at Karma sitting in front of the coffee table. Karma didn't seem to notice him, still concentrating at his laptop and papers.  
  
Nagisa walked to the kitchen quietly. He proceeded to make a cup of hot chocolate, the way he knew Karma enjoy.  
  
He approached Karma from his side and gently put the hot chocolate in the table, next to his papers. Karma looked mildly surprised and stopped his typing when he turned to Nagisa, "Sorry babe, did I wake you?"  
  
Nagisa smiled and shook his head weakly, "No. It's fine." He took a seat next to Karma, "May I?"  
  
Karma looked a little puzzled, but said, "I… guess? But you should be sleeping," Karma had already continued back to his work half of that sentence.  
  
Nagisa didn't retort with a 'you too', but only hummed as he watched Karma.  
  
It was almost ten minutes when Karma sipped the hot chocolate in the table, and tapped his fingers impatiently. Nagisa involuntarily closed his hand on Karma's arms to stop the movement.  
  
Karma blinked, as if awoken from trance--he probably was in a trance--and averted his attention to Nagisa. Nagisa was quiet since he was here, but he was not asleep, as Karma thought he was. He suddenly felt bad from letting Nagisa sat and watch beside him, ignoring him, even.  
  
"Ah, sorry. You're not sleepy yet? You should rest in bed, Nagisa."  
  
Nagisa looked tired, but when Karma suggested that he go to bed he stiffen a little. "Uhm. I'll… wait for you."  
  
Karma frowned. "You shouldn't. It's late." Karma finally moved away from his laptop and touched Nagisa's face. No fever. "You looked tired."  
  
'You too.' Nagisa wanted to say, but he felt somewhat timid, and he instead leaned on Karma's touch. "I am."  
  
"Then go to bed."  
  
"…"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"…I don't want to." Nagisa whispered. "It's lonely, I'd rather be here."  
  
Nagisa's voice was soft, but it rang in Karma's ears. In that moment, Karma thought he felt something akin to thousand of emotions and that he could no longer see the point of continuing his work.  
  
Nagisa couldn't see the expression on Karma's face as Karma abruptly put off his papers and laptop. He gulped down the now-warm hot chocolate and put the empty cup on the sink. Nagisa watched in daze.  
  
"...Darling?"  
  
Karma didn't answer, just scooped Nagisa on his hands, carrying him bridal style. Nagisa let out a small yelp in surprise. He instinctively circle his arms around Karma and when he noticed they were already in their room.  
  
"Karma… darling, you're scaring me…"  
  
Karma finally looked down to Nagisa in his arms with an expression that Nagisa couldn't quite read. Nagisa was gently laid down in bed, followed by Karma as he leaned down to kiss Nagisa sweetly.  
  
"Sorry, babe. I'm sorry." Karma kept peppering him with kisses and Nagisa couldn't afford to make sense of things anymore. He gave in to the kisses--moaned as Karma kissed his nape.  
  
Karma ended his storm kisses with a bear hug.  
  
"Karma?"  
  
"Sorry." _for making you feel lonely,_ he didn't say.  
  
These are the times when Nagisa felt truly loved. Karma didn't have to apologize for anything, really…  
  
"…Don't be. Are you going to sleep now?"  
  
Karma moved away from Nagisa and laid down beside him. He kissed Nagisa's forehead and enveloped Nagisa in his arms " _We're_ going to sleep now."  
  
Nagisa smiled to Karma's chest. "Okay."  
  
"Things'll go slow once the audit has passed, so bear with me, alright? Two weeks more, tops."  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it, just do what you needed to do."  
  
"Hmm…" Karma mumbled. It's amazing, how easy he find himself comfortable with Nagisa in his hands. Fatigue struck him in an instant, he couldn't even understand how he managed to keep working just a few minutes ago. "…Nagisa?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"I love you. So much."  
  
"…I know. I love you too, darling."

* * *

  
There are many things Karma took for granted, sometimes.  
  
For instance, he never really thought about having to worry about home, because Nagisa had everything under control.  
  
He never needed to skip eating, because Nagisa never failed to feed him well--or when he was away, never failed to reminded him to eat.  
  
He never needed to think twice about what to wear, what to bring, or when to go, because every morning things are prepared and the he always had the privilege to only think about the things that he deemed are important--which was work--without having to notice the trivialities--which was basically everything else.  
  
When he was tired, there was food, there was hot bath, there was warmth, baby was clean and happy and Nagisa would greet him with a kiss and smile.  
  
Such perfection.  
  
So while he did take many things for granted, he did know full well the person responsible for all things perfect in his life. Hence there was really nothing that he would deny for a person so amazing that made it happen.  
  
That was why when he happened to miss or unknowingly deny anything for his beloved, he would be certain to return it a hundred fold.

* * *

  
**+**  
  
A soft thud-thud-thud could be heard from the kitchen.  
  
"Mommyyy!!"  
  
Nagisa kept putting the unused kitchen utensils to the cupboard, "Yes, sweetie?"  
  
When Tooru came to the kitchen, he was naked except for his nappy. Nagisa could see a trail of wet foot prints on the floor, "Mommy, let's bath!" He hugged one of Nagisa's legs.  
  
Nagisa bend down and asked "Where's Daddy?" Karma always bathe Tooru when he's not working…  
  
"Daddy's here," Karma appeared from the door, as naked as his son--except that he was wearing a boxer briefs. "Tooru wanna bath with Mommy, Daddy is rejected from bath." Karma let out a mock sigh.  
  
"Nooooo. Wanna bath with Mommy, and Daddy! But no Mommy in bath, just Daddy. Tooru taking Mommy to bath."  
  
"Oh!" Karma grinned, "That's a wonderful idea, sweetie." He strolled to carry Tooru in one of his arms, with another hugging Nagisa's waist, "Sounds good, isn't it, Mommy?"  
  
Dinner was done already, so… "Alright, Mommy'll catch up, so go ahead and wait in the bath, alright?"  
  
"Ok, Mommy!"  
  
"Alrighty, now we fly with speed!" Karma held Tooru by his middle and carried him like an airplane. "To the bath!"  
  
"Yay!"

* * *

  
**++**  
  
"Darling--ah," Nagisa moaned, "Not--not now, Tooru's napping!"  
  
Karma keep kissing the back of Nagisa's neck, he hummed "It's really been a while since I have the weekend free like this… Shouldn't we make use of it?"  
  
"I am not saying we shouldn't. I am saying not now." Nagisa pouted. Karma leaned to kiss that pout.  
  
"Ok." He drew back from Nagisa when Nagisa hold the arms around him to stop Karma from doing so. "Baby?"  
  
"…You can do it inside, today."  
  
Karma grinned.  
  
"You just know how to riled me up in anticipation, don't you."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about…"

* * *

 


End file.
